Overlanders
by The Underlander
Summary: Over landers, Roger and Amy, are living normal lives until the underland. OC X OC Gregor X Luxa. Rated M for latter language and smut ( discontinued,) GOING REWRITE
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: The fall

Rogar's pov

Roger and Amy walked home to the apartment building "Soo," Amy said, Roger raised his eyebrow, "Who do you like?""what do you mean?" He asked, she swatted him on the back of the head. They were going in when stopped by Mrs. Spearman, who was in her 30's, "Would you mind taking my laundry to the laundry room?" she asked poliety, "Yes m'am" Roger said taking the basket from her. Down in the laundry room he dumped the laundry the machine. He heard a hard _Clank!_ from the other side of the machine. He went to the sound and found a rusted grate.

When he looked closer it sucked him in, along with Amy...


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two: Landing

Gregor's pov

Gregor sat on Artemis, his bond, in the middle of the arena, raised his hand, as the crowd cheered "Let the fights begin!" he yelled. The crowd cheered as Ripred came in "Ah so you chose to join?" Luxa asked flying beside Gregor, "Ahhh. No, your royal pain." he said sarcastically "I didn't come to watch some pansies dance around acting like warriors." two people stumbled in, Gregor flew down almost, Luxa on the other hand grabbed him "Be polite." she said shoving him playfully off the bat "CRAP!" he yelled falling. He landed right on his hidden blade with a _Crunch!_ , Luxa jumped and landed, Gregor started working on the hidden blade. "That thing isn't going to work, Gregor." she said, with an " _Ah ha"_ the blade opened, Luxa just waved him away "Welcome over landers, I am queen Luxa." and "I, yes I, am the legendary Ripred." Ripred said sarcasticly "Yea go back to quest guider" Gregor mumbled "I'm gonna kill you!" Ripred threatened "Wait, can't the queen's bed mate!" he snarled "Man and, well, gnawer drop...it?" Martha said limping over "Did I say it right, Gregor?", Gregor patted him on the shoulder "Yep" he said, "Get me outta here!" said the boy, "Who are you?" Gregor asked "Roger and Amy" he said "Well Roger let us dine and sleep." Luxa smiled. After they ate, Gregor went to his bed in the royal chambers. Unaware of his special visit...

 **Gregor and Luxa are not married.. Yet :)... Anyway next chapter is going to be a little stronger... Until next time...**

(Made this chapter 3/4 asleep)

 **What is Gregor's surprise??**

 **Run like the river or fly you high-**

 **Jason (Vorhees? sorry just saw Jason X '_')**


	3. Chapter three

**This chapter is stronger with more vivid detailing**. By the way thanks, Frostking104 for reviewing

Chapter 3:A pleasant night

third person (Gregor)

As Gregor laid down in his bed, he saw Luxa coming into his room "Warrior." she purred seductivly, she walked over to him. She started kissing him. Breaking the kiss, he asked "you sure?", she nodded on which he pulled at her clothing. She laughed slightly, Gregor pulled her shirt off to reveal a pair of perfectly round breast, along with curves. 'God' he thought about to lose himself over the feeling that built up in his chest, one he could only describe as lust for her beautiful body.

She slowly tugged at his boxers, making him even more aroused, he purred with pleasure. Soon he pulled pants and panties off, as she pulled off his boxers she let a small gasp at the length of him. He started to moan as she played with his growing length. He moaned even louder as she placed his length in her mouth "Oh God, Lux." he said. Getting the hint, she stopped and instead lowered herself onto him, they both catched their breath.

Then with increasing speed she rode his hardness. Soon they switched and he pumped himself in and out of Luxa. They soon let out loud moans, and soon he took his self out of Luxa and fell beside her "That was great, Lux." he said wrapping his arms around her, kissing her on the forehead. Exhausted he soon fell asleep.

 **Luxa and Gregor are not married... Yet... My very first smut/lemon what do you think??**

 **How do you think they will wake up?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Have wrote this chapter very VERY tired. Without further delaying**

Chapter four: A rude awakening (really)

Third Person (Gregor)

Gregor awoke to an angry Howard, Mareth, and Vikus. Being as dumb as always he asked "What?", Howard, already fuming, yelled "What? What? YOU SELPT WITH LUXA, NO DOUBT AGAINST HER WILL!!" his face beet red. He doubt he heard right 'slept with Luxa?' then he remembered last night 'Adventure', at that point, Luxa was awake, No doubt the entire underland and overland, she shrieked when she saw them and covered her naked body. "You slept with our queen the action alone is death-" Vikus was cut off by Luxa simmering "I seducted him.", "Wait wait... WHAT!?" Howard screamed/yelled with Vikus. At Vikus, Luxa started to cry which Gregor comforted her by rubbing her back. "Let us get dressed in peace and privacy." Gregor said glaring, they left. "We well soon be able to do these in peace, I hope." he muttered to himself "What was that, Gregor?" Luxa asked "Nothing." Luxa gave him a pouting look "Let us dress ourselves." he changed the subject, "Let us." she said. After they got dressed, Vikus pulled Gregor aside "I still can't believe what you did. But yes, the council said yes." Gregor grinned widely, he ran to the muesem. He found the velvety red box, he and Vikus sat aside for a important reason, but no one knew why. He made his way to dinner after that...

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed that, I hope I didn't give to much fore shadowing**


	5. chapter five

**I will be making lots of these. I'm going to release this chapter May the first. With out further delaying**

Chapter 5: The proposal

Third person (Gregor)

Gregor went to high hall, where Ripred stopped him "Ah, the 'Warrior' or as Luxa moaned huh?" he snarled. "You heard that?" Gregor asked "All of underland heard that" Ripred snarled, "All you are is a toy, soon Luxa will get rid of you for another." Ripred was trying to make him mad. "Fuck you Ripred." he growled, "I think Luxa has that position taken." Ripred said. Pushing past him Gregor went to the High hall, where Roger, Amy, Vikus, and Luxa. After lunch, he saw Vikus nod his head it was too small to even see if you weren't looking.

Luckily Gregor saw it, "Lux." he called, she turned around "Will you marry me?" he asked, getting onto one knee. He saw her face go from surprise to happiness to shock, and stayed at happiness "Yes." she whispered, he heard it but then he said "What?" instead of any words she embraced him, "Yes." she whispered in his ear. "Yes" she said aloud. every one started clapping. He slid the ring on her finger. "Oh what did I miss." Howard asked coming in...

 **Cliff hanger noooo. I don't do this often. So yep guess see you gguys later...**

 **\- Jason**


	6. Updates

I don't know I might not continue This I might I"M thinking about creating another one like this...


End file.
